


【JayTim】Scandalous Wedding

by LaurantMu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, JayTimWeek, JayTimWeekBingo2019, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: Tim马上就要结婚了，而他的婚礼上却迎来了意想不到的不速之客。





	1. Last Night of Childhood

青年皱眉看看面前的木盒子，又看看手边的打火机。

打火机点燃，又合上。

他已经犹犹豫豫半个小时了。

在决定把木盒子从衣柜深处被钉死的暗格里拿出来时，他以为没什么难的，不过是点一把火，把这些旧东西烧个干净。

木盒子里躺着厚厚一叠老宝丽来相纸，小心保存下十几年，相片里少年的笑容仍是成像时那般灿烂，不曾褪色。

外头时空流转，里头仍停留在十多年前潮湿暗沉的哥谭，吸一口气都能闻到满是尘霾腥臭和化学污染的空气，望一眼都是摩天大楼的紫色霓虹和肮脏小巷里水潭反射的白光。

最后一晚，就最后一晚，他想。

等明晚搬离这栋养育自己大宅的时，他一定不带一丝犹豫。

“Timothy少爷，夫人催您下楼，婚礼彩排的时间快到了。”

“我马上下来！”Tim把木盒塞回原来的地方，盖好木板。

他把口袋里的打火机塞回桌膛，顺手取出随意扔在里面的订婚戒指戴上，他最后对着镜子整整领带和额发才转身离开这间度过大半人生的卧室。

楼梯口，Janet停下在手臂上不停松开扣紧的食指，冷冷瞧着台阶上的儿子：“我可不记得有把你养成自己婚礼彩排都会迟到的废物，Timothy。”

“Timmy刚从宾州回来就匆忙准备婚礼……”一旁Jack想要解释些什么却被Tim打断。

“是我的错，母亲，”他理了理西装的袖口，“我们走吧，不要让对面久等了。”


	2. Intruder of the Wedding

彩窗的碎片散落在四周，宾客们尖叫着逃跑，另一些“宾客”掏出随身枪支与闯入者互相躲在掩体后对射。

Tim脸颊上被玻璃擦破一条细长的伤口，血顺着下巴滴在纯白的领带和西装上，本该戴在无名指的婚戒落在脚边，圣经的残页和花瓣一块儿躺在红色的地毯上。

他的丈夫——不，仪式并没有完成——未婚夫，瑟瑟发抖地缩在讲经台下，本应见惯枪战的男人却嚎哭着抱起脑袋，恐惧颤抖的嘴巴连尖叫都发不出。

是的，这个佝偻成一团，活像阴沟老鼠的男人，是他的未婚夫，也本应该是他的丈夫。Tim大梦初醒一般，又好像滑进了更不可测的深渊，他抹了把脸，不管不顾身边飞舞的子弹他慢条斯理地抽出胸口的丝巾，擦拭手上脸上的血迹。

机关算尽，还是差了一点运气，谁能想到那群义警会选在今天动手呢？

Tim站在已是一片废墟的教堂中央，行注目礼般看未婚夫家族中的黑手党成员一个个倒在闯入者的枪下，鲜血与地毯汇成猩红流动的河川。

枪声停了，轰隆隆地回音还在教堂里，随着管风琴的铜管轰鸣。

本还热闹的婚礼现场，空空荡荡，此时连战术靴踏在地上轻微的呲啦声都格外清晰。

“咻——”戴红色金属头盔面罩的义警“红头罩”吹了声口哨，“嘿，漂亮男孩儿，你的新婚丈夫呢？”

Tim松了松勒人的领结，“未婚夫，准确的来说”，他举起手，拇指指向身后的讲经台，“你们迟一些来，他才算是我的——”他停顿一下，把下面那个词在舌尖齿缝回味一番才轻轻吐出，“合法丈夫。”

红头罩隔着讲经台的木板开了全场最后一枪。

男人捂着腿从木台下滚出来，尖叫诅咒着，红头罩踢了他一脚，他骨碌碌打了个滚脑袋撞在木头上便彻底晕了过去。

红头罩把男人用手铐铐起来一把甩在肩上，临走前他拍了拍Tim的肩，“看来他是没有这个运气和你这种漂亮宝贝儿结婚了，下次找男朋友记得找个……额，”义警像被烫到似的收回手，即便隔着面罩Tim也能从他的肢体里读出男人活见鬼的表情，“不违法乱纪的，对，正经人！”

说完，红头罩用比来时撞破教堂彩窗更浮夸的方式退场了，是的，号称神佛皆惧的红头罩，左脚绊右脚摔了一跤。


	3. The Air of Freedom

红头罩从哥谭警局回来以后就在法外者的基地里上蹿下跳。

往常Roy电焊，Kori美甲，Jason擦枪的祥和氛围被Jason的困惑，不安，焦虑破坏殆尽。

抡起肱二头肌能夹死人的红头罩，Jason Todd先生像个刚进入青春期的女高中生逡巡在自己的闺蜜身边。他絮絮叨叨自己突然有了反应的灵魂印记，喋喋不休让它起反应的帅气男孩儿，脸红心跳地捂住自己结实有力的胸大肌，不，女高中生才不会有什么胸大肌。

“Jaybird，冷静一点……”Roy试图安抚友人，“虽然我们很高兴你找到了灵魂伴侣，但你确定就是那个人？说不定是地上倒着的人，或者是我们这次的任务目标？”

“闭嘴，Roy，当然，肯定，必须，一定是他！”红头罩夸张地挥舞起手臂，“我的灵魂伴侣怎么可能是看见枪子儿就哭得屁滚尿流的恶棍！”

Roy把电焊枪插回松香，摸了摸下巴上新长出的胡茬若有所思，“虽然你很有自信，但是你怎么知道你的——漂亮男孩儿，就不是恶贯满盈的烂人？我们这次的目标是意大利黑手党，和对方联姻的怕也不是什么手上干净的好人吧？“

他挪回电脑前，活动活动手指开始他的”魔法“时刻，”啊哈，你的灵魂伴侣，Timothy Jackson Drake，22岁，沃顿商学院毕业，天才奖学金持有者——听起来很适合进入高智商罪犯的行业大显身手，”Roy继续向下挖掘Tim的个人信息，表面上看起来，Tim Drake只是个普通的大学毕业生还未加入家族企业的决策，“他的父母是Drake Industry的老板，公司在轻工业，高新科技，房地产以及，艺术品古董投资方面都有涉猎……“

“不，等等！Roy，该死，我不想知道……”Jason背过身拒绝查看屏幕上显示的信息，他一点都不想知道自己的灵魂伴侣是不是也是个无可救药的人渣。

“他家的公司看起来很干净……不过，古董艺术品市场有几家公司干干净净不沾黑钱的？”Roy若有所思地把Tim Drake的信息汇编成简报，动动手指传到选择性失聪的Jason的终端，”他的父母在海地被当地的邪教组织劫持过，康复后身体都大不如前，他们的公司一度差点宣告破产——“Roy已经黑进了Drake Industry的内网，正在查看他们董事会近期的内部资料，“看样子，联姻后他的父母打算把生意交给他打理……”

Roy刚刚把Tim的信息加入监视系统的人脸扫描系统，很快摄像头就传回他的最新信息，看起来是上流社会精英的Tim Drake现在本应该在GCPD为他的未婚夫争取保释，但实时监控显示他正在犯罪巷的夜店买醉。

“Jaybird，你的……”Roy转头见Kori用指甲锉指了指上方，方才还紧闭的天窗大敞着，Jason已经消失得无影无踪。

Tim从口袋里掏出路上随手买的耳钉戴上，揉乱自己被发胶固定的头发。西装礼服早被他扔在了不知道哪条巷子的垃圾桶，他身上穿着破洞的独立摇滚乐队T恤，紧身破铜牛仔裤和皮靴，在路边的公共厕所里他用随手买的廉价卸妆水抹掉了脸上的遮瑕膏。

现在他就像任何一个刚刚结束期末考试，顶着熊猫眼出来狂欢的大学生，手机里除了父母的两通未接来电，没有人因为早上婚礼的“小意外”来烦他。很显然，他的婚事肯定是吹了，当然他的计划也付诸东流。

该死的义警，该死的法外者，该死的红头罩，该死的我终于不用和那个人渣结婚了。

Tim想到闯入的义警，心里翻了个白眼，嘴角却很诚实的上扬，有什么比被自己暗恋十几年的男人打断婚礼现场更富戏剧性呢？

即便对方并不知道。

他站在犯罪巷最热闹的街道，沿街是那些十几年来未曾改变的紫色霓虹灯管，哥谭的空气也十几年如一日的散发出难以名状的腥臭，像是几万吨死鱼的尸骨和排泄物混合在一起发酵、腐烂。

但这也曾是让他最心潮澎湃的味道，是自由的味道，是一切充满过往幻想与青涩爱恋的味道。


	4. Not Intended to Hit on You

廉价窗机的轰鸣震耳欲聋，噩梦里尖锐的笑声逐渐退去，冰淇淋，可乐，公园里小贩兜售的肥皂泡泡，可丽饼，以及美式咖啡里袅袅升起的青烟窈窕环绕着他。

温暖，柔软，香甜，是一切美好快乐的东西，是不应该属于他的东西。

劣质空调的冷风吹在他袒露的肩头，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的胸口，破旧旅馆的天花板，损坏剥落的墙纸，潮湿发霉的枕头。

艹。

红头罩在心里啐了一口。

他和他的灵魂伴侣睡了，在他认出对方的12小时之内。

雪花片似的记忆飞回他一片空白的大脑，在他的意识里逐渐拼凑成完整的故事。

最先回忆起的当然是他们持续了半个晚上的性爱，Jason一辈子也没像这样高潮过。

起初他们还用了几只套子，一盒五只全部用完后Tim就这么直接坐在他光溜溜的阴茎上，扭起他没几两肉的小屁股，嘴上呻吟着Jason听了都害羞的下流话，“艹，天啊，我已经三年没被这么大的鸡巴填满过了……”瘦削的青年撑在他的小腹上使劲岔开腿好让Jason干得更深，“你的阴茎真大！太——大了，我觉得要被你的鸡巴撑爆了，太满了，Jay——啊！”

动累了的Tim一屁股坐在Jason结实的大腿上，他摸着肚子上被男人阴茎顶起的鲜明轮廓，还未褪去的LSD和酒精让他意识恍惚地说起胡话，“我都被你肏怀孕了，Jay，我有你的宝宝了……”他抓着Jason的手抚摸他被撑起的柔软肚皮，“对，就是这里，亲爱的你喜欢么？我们的孩子一定会和你一样好看……”

之后他就把青年抱在怀中狠狠地干进那个不断收缩勾引他的甬道，干到Tim连胡话也说不出，只能无力地张开腿任他进出。Jason还记得自己射在那个柔软潮湿的小洞里，还记得Tim被干到射不出东西，只有汨汨的前列腺液顺着他粉色的小阴茎淌到根部稀疏的毛发里。

他在Tim的粉色的肉穴里射了几次？三次，还是五次？他拔出来时能听见“啵”的一声，大量的精液从Tim的肚子里滑出来，落在床单上，落在他的会阴，大腿，膝弯。最后一轮Tim已经被自己干到两眼翻白晕了过去，没比对方强多少，他也在滑出来后直接压在Tim身上失去了意识。

我他妈是中了毒藤女的春药么？！

他们抵达夜店旁廉价旅馆，在旅馆走廊就迫不及待把手摸进对方裤裆的记忆倒是比在夜店里记忆清晰很多。

他想起他从后门遛进夜店，Tim正在舞池里肆恣地扭动他被牛仔裤勒紧的屁股和过于纤细的腰，Jason粗略看过去就发现五六个男人正盯着他的屁股流口水。

红头罩先生此时正穿着他的平民私服，所以不能轻易动手修理觊觎他灵魂伴侣屁股的混蛋，但他可以阻挡他们猥琐的视奸。

被嫉妒和占有欲冲昏头脑的Jason完全忘记自己来找Tim的初衷，他跳进舞池，用强壮且极具压迫感的肉体挡住Tim娇小纤细的身形。

他把手搭在Tim的胯骨上，带着对方和自己一起跟着节奏摇晃，Tim感到有人贴上来并没有拒绝，他转过身上下打量Jason，“嗨，帅哥……”当然接下来的邀请出乎红头罩的预料，“你想和我上床么？”

Jason的理智告诉他“快拒绝！”而他的肉体已经先一步摸上Tim的屁股，他的嘴巴更是狠狠给了他的脑子一耳光，他听见自己答得铿锵有力：“当然！”

道上声名显赫的红头罩此时和每个性交过度成年男人一样头疼欲裂的从床上坐起来。他扶着像被超人和蝙蝠侠混合双打的脑袋思考起人生，他本来是来找Tim确认灵魂伴侣的事儿的，对，灵魂伴侣，灵魂印记！

他终于想起自己的目的，刚刚做爱的时候光顾着干对方销魂的小洞，完全没顾忌其他，此时他终于能好好看看他被上天恩赐的男人了。

青年眼下挂着巨大的黑眼圈，却完全无损他优雅精致的脸，修长纤细的脖子和锁骨上都是牙印，除开布满爱痕的胸口，一块五厘米左右掌心大小的丑陋疤痕盘亘在Tim的腰侧，和这具造物主精心雕琢的完美肉身格格不入。

黑色的疤痕像被烈火烧灼过一般，暗红的血肉和黑色碳化印子纠缠在一起看不清形状。

梦魇里尖锐的笑声刺破五彩缤纷的肥皂泡泡，Jason仿佛又回到了十五岁那个除了疼什么也感觉不到的夜晚，那个他被火烧成灰烬的仓库。

Jason Todd，堂堂红头罩，抱着自己的衣服偷情似的从消防通道落荒而逃。


	5. The Forgotten Mark

冷。

好冷。

别走——！

霓虹灯光从大开的窗口照进房间，闷在房间里的情欲气息被夜风带走。

Tim闭着眼睛伸展像被坦克来回碾过的疲惫身体，他光着屁股从床上坐起来，又打了个呵欠，他懒洋洋地抖脚，企图用脚趾从衣服堆里扒拉出手机来。

”董事会，董事会，董事会，啧……酒会居然没有取消！“他趴在床上对着邮件更新自己白天的日程，不幸的是原计划要和他的倒霉”丈夫“一起参加的Gala没有取消，他要一个人去参加，独自迎接无数虚伪的同情，直接间接的羞辱，同潜在投资人陪笑。

婚约彻底告吹，联姻带来的合约，项目，长期计划全部要重新安排。当然，Tim希望董事会那些尸位素餐的老头不要老来烦他，应急预案早在他踏出教堂的那一刻就已经躺在他秘书的邮箱里了。

他把脑袋埋在Jason睡过的枕头上，深吸一口气，只吸进满口的恶心霉味。

咳咳。

Tim从脏兮兮的地板上捡起沾满精液和其他体液的T恤，毫不在意套上，真空套上牛仔裤把略带腥味的内裤揣进口袋。

T恤的下摆遮住他丑陋的灵魂伤口，Tim的指尖在许久没有碰触过的印记上轻轻画着圈，视线不自觉瞥向大开的窗子，却不经意发现床头柜上放着一张进房间时绝对没有的50美元纸币。

可真有你的，Jason Todd。Tim捏着纸币塞回自己的钱夹，从里头抽出一张百元大钞扔在前台，心情愉悦地大踏步离开。

他哼着刚在路边电台里听到的80年代金曲踏进办公室，整栋大楼只有彻夜加班的公关部门亮着灯。

Tim打电话从24小时Diner订了50杯咖啡送到PR部门，凌晨四点，在员工的欢呼声中，爱岗敬业的年轻总裁穿着一身不超过20刀的脏衣服开始加班。

早上9点他已经穿着簇新的西装，精神抖擞，斗志昂扬的把完美商业计划甩在企图把他踢出董事局的老蠹虫们的脑门上。

会议从早上开到下午三点，重大决策紧急董事会可谓又臭又长，他要一点点的驳倒其他人对自己的质疑，他一天第二百三十八次告诉自己：你不能直接把他们全杀了，Tim。也许可以下毒把他们一个个全都药成植物人？不不不，Tim，你是个好人！撒旦啊，我迟早把他们全弄死！

他回到办公室又被助理按在椅子里，化妆师造型师服装师工蜂般在他身边跳起八字舞。发胶固定的头发被放下，用卷发棒烫出了诱人轻佻的弧度，干练的商务西装换成了燕尾服，上挑的眼尾被眼线笔可以勾勒出楚楚可怜的轮廓。

“看来Drake先生昨晚度过了一个相当美妙的夜晚啊……“金发女化妆师把口红刷扔回工具箱。

Tim对着镜子用小指把嘴角的唇膏抹开，挑眉道：”当然。“

为了配合他惨绝人寰，婚礼惨遭破坏的背景故事，同时表示他重新回到上流社会的”配种“市场，Tim被要求一个人开车去Gala会场走红毯，并且完成一系列兜售给媒体的浮夸独角戏。

他甩着车钥匙下到停车场，鼻子仍然哼哼着昨夜的老歌：”Feels like heaven……“

意想不到的机车停在他的阿斯顿马丁边，而他落跑的一夜情对象正抽着烟靠在机车边上等他。

对方挑眉上下打量他的新行头，吹了声口哨：”如果昨天你是这个打扮，我一定不会跟你上床的，总裁宝贝。”

“我这个打扮，就算是你这样的帅哥也要去街角拿号排队。”Tim靠在自己的车上抱起手臂不甘示弱。

Tim看了看手表，他最多只有15分钟可以跟对面帅气的男人扯皮了：“所以你有何贵干，是终于想起昨夜的嫖资没给够么？”

“艹，对……我，“Jason突然结巴起来，他把机车头盔放到座椅上，局促的挠了挠后脑勺，”我昨天就想告诉你，我想，我是你的——“

灵魂伴侣。

“灵魂伴侣。”

当然啦。

“如你所见，我的灵魂印记已经烧毁了，”Tim耸了耸肩，“在我——”假装时隔久远已经记不清楚，他皱着眉头好似十分用力才记起来一般，“十三岁的时候。”

Jason突然口干舌燥，好像阴凉的地下车库此时足有上百摄氏度。他早该知道的，一个经历过灵魂印记被灼烧，精神的半身被撕裂的人，Tim早该对灵魂伴侣这套鬼把戏感到厌烦了。

“所以，给我看看你的灵魂印记，昨天晚上黑灯瞎火的什么也没看见。”Tim抱着手臂好整以暇观赏Jason用五官表演大变活人。

方才还一脸绝望沉郁的Jason突然涨红了脸，他条件反射地反问道：“啥？”

Tim眯起眼睛重新打量起对面的男人，目光里的审视让Jason觉得自己就是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋。

当然他不是第一个号称是他灵魂伴侣的人。

“所以你还记得你自己的灵魂印记是什么样子？”Jason长久以来第一次觉得自己确实需要回去找Roy重新测试一下智力了。

这都是些什么蠢问题。

Tim当然记得，他可是他妈的“天才奖学金”持有者，照相式记忆？基本硬件罢了。

“……当我没问。那我们是不是找个……咳咳，私密点的地方？”

Tim按了按车钥匙上的按钮，向上打开的跑车车门缓缓开起。

该死的有钱少爷。

上了车Jason解开腰带，把裤子扣子解开，拉链拉到最下，他把内裤的边缘向下扒拉露出整个的灵魂印记，和印记周围纵横交错的伤疤。

Jason的印记在他的腹股沟，他揭下平时用来遮盖印记的仿真皮肤，露出底下完整的黑红相间的印记。

快十年了，Tim以为自己已经忘了，但过于鲜明的记忆又从他该死的脑子深处跳着探戈窜出来。

男人的印记和Tim记忆中的一模一样，只是颜色相反。

“我能摸摸它么？”Tim低头弯腰凑近Jason的腹部，想要仔细端详对方腹股沟出的印记。

Jason的喉咙里咕哝了一声，Tim权当他答应了，不客气地伸出手摸上男人的敏感带。这下Jason的咕哝更加低沉，他想推开Tim的头和手，被人这样窥探自己最深的隐私让Jason觉得自己仿佛正裸奔在Wayne大厦门前。

青年的呼吸像小鸟最柔软的绒毛扫在他的下腹和私处，他该死的硬了。

距离观察他印记的Tim的嘴只有——几厘米。

Tim注意到他可耻地勃起的阴茎，抬头看向这根不老实的肉柱的主人。

他眨眨眼，Jason看见眼泪从Tim轮廓艳丽的眼角飞快滑落，一大颗饱满的泪珠砸在他老旧的牛仔裤上。Jason突然慌了，他想赶紧提起裤子再次颜面扫地的落荒而逃。

“我以为昨晚上已经把你这根东西榨干了？”Tim说着拽住Jason的裤腰向下一拉，嘴巴直接隔着内裤含住他半勃地阴茎。

“艹……Tim，松嘴！”Jason想拽Tim的头发却被对方一把把手拍开。

“这是我刚做的头发，你敢弄乱了试试？”Tim把男人巨大的阴茎从裤裆里解放出来，青筋凸起的大家伙拍在他的脸上，险些蹭花化妆师为他精心修饰的眉眼。

青年低头一口含住男人硕大的龟头，舌头卷上粗大厚实的柱身，他仿佛失去呕吐反射的反馈一般，直直地把大半根阴茎都吞进喉咙深处，Jason敢肯定这是自己这辈子经历过的，最好的口活。

青年的喉咙食管又热又紧，湿滑紧致的触感让Jason头皮发麻，他克制住自己抓住青年头发的冲动，两手撑在座椅上挺动腰部在Tim的嘴里狠狠肏弄。

快到下班点，随时都有可能有人从车前走过，疑惑于他们应该在环城高架上的总裁为什么还在停车场里。

“老天爷，宝贝儿，你的嘴……”Tim狠狠地收缩了一下喉咙，紧紧夹住Jason敏感的龟头，Jason呼吸一滞差点射出来，“艹——你这个淫荡的小婊子，你含过多少男人的鸡巴才有这本领的？”

Jason故意往里顶得更深，惹得Tim因为窒息感翻起白眼。Tim生气地给了他的大腿一巴掌，又抬起手，指指腕表示意自己赶时间。

他柔软灵活的舌头挑逗Jason流出前液的小缝，最后Jason终于不挣扎了，在Tim几个深喉后射在了青年的嘴里。

为了防止精液糊在脸上头发上毁掉妆造师几个小时的努力，Tim把嘴里不算大量的精液全部吞进肚子里，还好整以暇的咂了咂嘴：“有点淡，看来确实快把你榨干了，我亲爱的——灵魂伴侣。”

Jason还在高潮的余韵里，稀里糊涂地就被人提好了裤子。等他反应过来已经被Tim踹下了车，孤零零的站在车库里，而刚刚还热情的攀附在自己大腿上的青年留下一句“亲爱的，我赶时间，你周三再联系吧！”就绝尘而去。

他头昏脑胀的回到法外者的基地，面对Roy看好戏又殷切的眼神感到一阵头重脚轻。

“所以你和你的小总裁聊得怎么样？”Roy上下打量脚步虚浮的Jason好奇得不行。

Kori从后面走过来，指着Jason的裤腰带奇怪道：“Jay，你为什么裤腰带上别着500刀？”

艹，这他妈的绝对是蓄意报复，绝对是！


	6. Give It A Try

“所以你不仅什么都没问到，直接就从旅馆回来了？！”Roy差点把刚拼好的追踪器扫到垃圾桶里，他头疼地揉了揉额角，蝙蝠男孩就算离开蝙蝠家也不能摆脱一团糟的既定属性。

塔马兰的公主甚至暂停了电视上正播着的HBO，“认真的，Jay？你居然跟你的灵魂伴侣，什么，一夜情？！然后一句话没说就跑了？“Kori难以置信地用遥控器指着抱头缩在沙发上的Jason，”你可比Dick糟糕得——多！”

Jason从抱枕后面发出嗡嗡地争辩，”不！！！你们根本不明白！他的灵魂印记已经烧毁了！“

他法外者的好伙伴们意外地挑了挑眉，对视一眼，Roy作为Jason最好的朋友率先放缓了语气，”听着，伙计，灵魂伴侣的死亡会带来很多副作用，你的灵魂伴侣非常幸运拥有了第二次机会，“Roy把一叠文件扔到满是零食袋的茶几上，”他父母从你，额，死后，就开始为他寻找合适的联姻对象了，顺带一提，Dick也曾是他们的考虑对象之一，你家的小恶魔崽子也不例外……“

”Roy！“塔马兰女战士眼睛里冒出莹莹绿光。

“艹，什么？”Jason从沙发上蹦起来。

”是是是，我们说回正题，我的意思是，Jason，你有权获得幸福，上帝在你复活后没有收回你的灵魂印记，说明这个世界上，Tim Drake依然是最有可能让你快乐的人。”Roy收起平时得意洋洋，嬉皮笑脸的模样，他摸了摸自己胳臂上被盖住的灵魂印记。

Kori拍了拍Jason的肩膀：“你怎么知道你的灵魂伴侣不想要你呢？”

因为这个世界上曾经应该最爱的我的人也放弃了我。Jason握紧了拳头又松开，谁知道Tim Drake会不会也和那人一样转身离开呢？

Roy坐回破旧的沙发，和Kori一块儿把Jason夹在中间，他揽过他世界上最要好的0.5个朋友：“Jaybird，说真的，起码你俩性生活看起来很合拍，为什么不试试呢？”

艹，Jason这下真的心动了。

当然Jason被星火物理意义上轰出基地的时候并没打算真的去找他昨夜春宵一度的灵魂伴侣。

Kori在收回掌心的烈焰后对着Jason的机车尾气吼道：”好好思考你自己想不想要这个灵魂伴侣，你这个蠢货！祝你好运！“

骑着机车在哥谭的大街小巷游荡的Jason偶尔瞥见沿街电视屏幕里播放的新闻，昨日的血色婚礼自然是头版头条，Tim用捧花遮着脸从教堂出来的片段被无限循环播放，让Jason想把他驱逐出脑海都做不到。

Tim也许并不想知道自己是他的灵魂伴侣，Jason想，除开红头罩的义警身份，Jason Todd甚至不是一个法律意义上的活人。

哥谭最年轻的天才总裁当然并不需要一个从坟墓里爬出来的灵魂伴侣，不需要一个从犯罪巷出生的贱民站在他身边，不需要一个血腥的杀手睡在他的枕边，更不需要和一个过着双重身份每日忍受PTSD折磨，随时可能丧命的义警谈情说爱。

Kori的话又从他所有的假设后头冒出来：你想要他么？

Jason的身体本能永远比他的头脑诚实，兜兜转转后，他的机车已经驶进了Drake Industries的地下停车场。

也许，试一试并没有那么可怕？

起码Tim Drake不是什么该死的世界级人渣恶棍，而是个年轻漂亮有钱，在床上还很火辣放荡的男人不是？

电梯叮地一声，Jason顺着声音看过去，他手中的烟头掉在地上，脑子里只剩下一个念头：HE IS SO FUCKING HOT！


	7. Not Every Gala Is Boring As Hell

Tim从来不是酒会这种活动的拥趸者，每一次推杯换盏都是一出让他筋疲力尽的滑稽剧，但这同时是他的责任，所以他只能和其他人一样戴上假面互相恭维吹嘘。

并不是每一场Gala都无聊到让Tim昏昏欲睡，除非这场酒会拥有全世界独一无二的Stephanie Brown。

从Tim踏进房间的第一步，所有的眼睛都悄悄地集中到了他的身上，青年深吸一口沐浴在目光的枪林弹雨中，但他英勇就义的悲壮模样没能坚持两分钟，Stephanie就穿着她钟爱的紫色连衣裙，华尔兹般滑进他的私人领域。

“晚上好啊，Timbo！”金发妞往他手里硬塞了杯香槟，并和他轻轻碰杯，“祝你未婚快乐！”

Tam，他亲爱的老同学，Stephanie的好闺蜜，不知道何时站在了他们身边，“听说你打定主意和那个黑手党家的草包公子结婚的时候我们都觉得你疯了……”她也举起杯子笑道，“敬红头罩。”

Tim翻了个白眼喝光了杯中的金色液体放回路过侍从的托盘，“那也是我精挑细选的草包，我早就知道他还在和Maroni的小孙女约会，都盘算好婚后怎么拿捏他了，”他重新端起一杯香槟，“敬他妈的红头罩！”

Steph趁没人注意把一只U盘塞进Tim的西装口袋，“你的婚礼还是有点用处，昨天趁你宣读誓词的时候我去‘拜访’了一下他们的老家，你之前推测他们藏匿金库的相关纸质文件扫描都在里面了。”

老牌黑手党并不喜欢把所有的文件都电子化，即便能从电子账单记录里查询到蛛丝马迹，但是更多的机密情报都是纸质的，有些甚至连纸质文件都没有，只是权力中心口耳相传，似真似假的阵阵风声。

对于这种古老的情报结构，世界级的顶尖黑客如Oracle都无能为力，这也是Tim打算亲身体验哥谭最古老的地下王国的原因之一。

Bat们需要和犯罪的底线保持的距离，他Tim Drake无牵无挂，自然没有那么多烦恼，如果能一己之力撬动哥谭这潭死水底部最浑浊的淤泥，他这一生也算做了些好事吧。

“这两天分析完我会把报告发给O的，如果不是搅黄了婚礼，收获可远不止几个金库，军械库这么简单……”Tim叹了口气，却被另外一个人从背后按住了双肩。

“噢，Timbo，我们可舍不得你！你不知道Babs听说她最爱的‘网友’要嫁人时有多——生气！”男人夸张地用咏叹调在Tim的耳边感叹。

Steph和Tam一齐露出被恶心到的表情，Tim把男人的手拍开：“得了吧，Dick，你只是在嫉妒差点被我抢先一步踏入婚姻的殿堂罢了！”

在Bruce注意到他家小鸟们的庆祝活动前，他们已经重新散开，Tam临分开前叮嘱他小心他父母最近的动作，Tim点头示意一切尽在掌控中。

联姻失败不仅打乱了他自己的计划，丑闻同时为企业带来股价波动和形象损伤，同时他父母打入地下产业核心利益集团的企图也惨遭重创。

根据Bat们传来的情报，如果这次联姻成功，他的父母会获得一条快速安全高利润的高端销赃路径，本应脱手的货物此时砸在他们手里，以往的销赃手段利润无法回本，为此Jack和Janet可能会不择手段，铤而走险。

同样趁现在局面正乱，各方寻找出路之际，把Drake Industries里的黑道生意快刀斩乱麻也是Tim的计划之一。

当然，Tim也考虑过寻找下一个合适的结婚对象，不过他今日凌晨回到办公室加班的第一件事就是把备选名单彻底删除。

和蝙蝠家的小鸟们分开后，他又挂上那副为情所伤，为财所困的愁容。喜欢他俊俏脸蛋的贵妇们前仆后继涌上来安慰他，喜欢他窈窕身段的男人们就不一样了，克制些的只是跳舞扶腰时多捏上两把，露骨一些的会直接摸上他的屁股，臭不要脸的会把房卡直接塞进他的裤兜。

他只是恢复单身，又不是新婚守寡的少妇，Tim摇着头把房卡都扔回酒店前台，他靠在阳台上抽出手机查看这几日的日程，是时候拒绝一些虎狼环伺的派对了。


	8. Out of Calculation

“我以为你只是，你知道，”Roy比划着“你脑子有问题”的手势骨碌碌地把椅子从工作台前滑回他们基地不堪重负的沙发边上，他把满是机油的手搭搭在Jason的肩上，“我真没想到你又去找他，然后，然后！你俩又打了一炮，我以为他开着车撞你或者你给他漂亮的小脑袋上开一枪都比这个结果合理！”

“他还给了你500块嫖资，甚至不是你给他口，而是他口得你欲仙欲死。”Kori今天没有修指甲了，而是为她的新高跟鞋重新上色，老天，她都是用贵的要死的太空飞船外壳的喷漆喷涂。

“我为什么要开枪打他，你才脑子有病！Jason生气地往沙发里陷得更深一些，嘟嘟囔囔的辩解，“我哪知道他会在停车场就——我以为他是一个注重隐私的人，该死，他到底什么时候把钱塞进来的！？”

“在你欲仙欲死的时候？”Kori把空了的喷罐扔进垃圾桶。

Roy想看看Tim Drake究竟是何方神圣才能比红头罩更快掌控红头罩的命根子。今晚Gala红毯的照片在时间轴的最上方，Roy忍不住对着终端屏幕吹了声口哨：“艹，我原谅你了杰鸟，你没有告诉我们他是穿成这样给你口的，这你要是拒绝我就该为你去男科大夫那儿预约了！”

Jason此时十分确信他一点都不需要世上剩下的最后0.5个朋友。

他最后并没告诉他面目可憎毫无帮助的队友，他周三打算再去会会他的灵魂伴侣，他发誓下次见到Tim要是再碰他一根手指头，他就……他就……

“晚——上——好！”金发妞的声音从通讯器传来，红头罩正在度过他百无聊赖的夜巡。

他把被打断三根肋骨，膝盖中了一枪的皮条客扔回小巷垃圾堆里，“嘿，金发小妞，你最好有什么要紧——”没等Jason发完牢骚，Batgirl就飞快打断了他。

“我亲爱的大红，你知道的，今晚该死的阿卡姆精神病院又又又又又——暴动啦！”Batgirl顿了顿继续道，“虽然不想欠你人情，但我希望你能帮我个小——忙！”

“什么，帮你把Batman的头拧下来么？没问题！”Jason射出钩爪枪从地面跳回屋顶，GCPD正在中城布控，精神病院所在的小岛上的探照大灯闪烁着求救信号。

“拧下B的脑袋这种好事儿我一定会亲力亲为的，”Batgirl在通讯器另一头轻盈地飞翔在哥谭的夜空中，即便风声灌进麦克风里红头罩也能听见Batgirl身边夜翼那恶心人的咯咯笑声，“我有个朋友遇上点麻烦！情况紧急，但阿卡姆这边实在走不开！”

“帮我告诉夜翼，他笑得太恶心了！”红头罩摸了摸起了鸡皮疙瘩的后脖颈，Oracle切进频道里对他道了声晚上好，“我以为这只是金发妞的‘个人请求’？”

“是我们的‘个人请求’，坐标和相关情报已经发到你们法外者的服务器了，祝你好运！”说完Oracle又单方面沉默了他们的通讯。

蝙蝠家雄性生物的共识：永远不要拒绝蝙蝠家的姑娘们，你绝对不想知道惹怒她们的下场。

Jason从终端里调出新传来的任务情报，目标不是本市的知名恶棍，也不是什么有名的超能力反派，这位混迹于南欧至金三角地带的毒枭，走私大亨怎么想不开来哥谭拓展业务了？

情报显示他以商务访问为幌子进入美国，来哥谭是为了接手一批本应属于哥谭博物馆的，价值不菲利润可观的古董珍品，今晚他们会在码头附近的五星级酒店完成交易，并于当晚通过货轮将古董运出哥谭港口进入公海。

Jason的工作就是去酒店对面的高层建筑上盯梢破坏这起交易，追回货物，把倒卖的走私贩子交给警察。

简单任务，除了盯梢让人不快，打倒几个火力一般的打手对红头罩连前菜都算不上。

无人机确认酒店顶楼三层的热感应后，Jason连盯梢的功夫都省了，顶层套房外头只有5，6名持枪打手，剩余十来人两两一组在几个主要通道之间巡逻。

总统套房内只有两人，不用通过望远镜就能确认，在落地窗边敞着浴袍喝酒的混蛋正是任务目标本人，剩下一人躺在床上十几分钟没有移动过，高概率是目标今晚的枕边玩物，也许是酒店的高级应召女郎，也许是卖方送给他的玩物。

加上今晚恰逢阿卡姆越狱，全城义警和警察的注意力都集中在本市的知名犯罪分子身上，理论上没人会注意他们这桩不起眼的走私案，这也导致他们的安保非常松懈，好像十分确信不会有麻烦上门一样。

很遗憾，他们没想到哥谭最腥风血雨的男人红头罩用子弹敲开了他们的大门。

迅速解决完外围打手，红头罩已经开始觉得无聊了，等他打着呵欠推开总统套房的门打算给正在享用猎物的任务目标最后一击时，什么场面没见过的红头罩也愣住了。

这场面他真没见过。


	9. Bad Parenting Habits

对于亲生父母，身为人子总会抱有许多不切实际的期盼。

考试名列前茅，希望父母表扬；竞赛捧杯而归，希望父母骄傲；心里难过，希望父母能理解安慰；高兴了，希望父母能感同身受。

但现实往往与期盼相悖，有的人学会了不再抱有更多期待，也有人心底藏着小小的希望，哪怕一次，就一次，父母能读懂自己一次。

一次。

Tim正在楼下常去的餐厅吃午饭，这家餐厅的落地窗正对Drake Industries的大门口，他看见他父母的宾利在楼下停留片刻又匆匆开走，他用叉子捣了捣餐盘里所剩不多的鸡肉沙拉，一股不祥的预感涌上来。

桌子跟着手机一起震动起来，邮箱里躺着秘书重新安排的日程表。原本今晚他打算好好在家休息，他已经很久没回自己的小公寓享受舒适邋遢的单身汉生活了。现在空白的日程被改写为“商务晚餐”，至于会面对象他闻所未闻，更别提什么“商务”目的了。

没想到自己刚刚闹出那样的婚礼丑闻，Jack和Janet就完全不顾上流社会的体面为自己安排“相亲”，他们甚至故意挑选午餐不在公司的小空档下达指令，Tim一瞬的愤怒被习以为常的无奈所取代，嘴里的芝麻叶尝起来只剩下苦味。

办公室的衣柜里一套新的西装被收在防尘袋里，修身的设计显然意有所图，出卖色相对于Tim来讲并不能完全算人生最低点，只是他从没想到在父母眼里，自己需要依靠色相才能满足他们为他安排的“约会”。

他小声骂了句脏话把衣柜合上，下班后他故意把抽屉里外卖剩下的番茄酱抹在熨得妥帖的新西服上，最后他理直气壮地把西装外套甩到肩上，露出里头已经弄出褶子的衬衫上了他父母安排的车。

以防万一，他戴上了Steph给他的无声警报器，时钟塔的后台程序会随时监控他的生命体征，一旦出现意外就会在蝙蝠们的常用通讯频道里广播求救信号。

开始还只是普通的晚餐，对面的金发男人拥有典型的高加索人长相，一口地中海口音的英语让Tim昏昏欲睡，几杯勃艮第下肚，他连切牛排的速度都慢了下来。

他以为只是最近睡眠不足致使身体达到了极限，但他很快，愈发沉重的脑袋告诉他，这根本不是他的身体发出抗议的方式。

该死，Tim推开椅子想要站起来，四肢却无力支撑他的体重，他刚抬起屁股又重重坐回椅子的软垫里，前臂顺势扫倒了面前的酒杯，深红色的酒液洒在他白色的衬衣上，但他却没有力气擦拭了。

这根本不是什么相亲，而是一桩彻头彻尾的“交易”。Tim甚至来不及在心中咬牙切齿就彻底失去了意识。

“艹，Drake是不是唬我，他们宝贝小儿子的体型和15岁似的，但这迷药剂量已经能药倒五个成年人了。”金发男人啧了一声把餐巾扔在桌上，示意身后的副手把晕在椅子里的青年扛起来。

感谢伟大的Dick Grayson带来的蝙蝠家祖传抗药训练。

对方并没有把Tim五花大绑不能动弹，只是用手铐和皮绳把他锁在酒店King Size的大床上，他身上的西装外套被扔在落地窗前的沙发靠背上，剩下的衣服都原封不动的在身上，包括那件被红酒浸湿依然湿漉漉的衬衣。

再次感谢蝙蝠侠强大的抗药训练配方，Tim比对方预计得更早恢复意识，他很快意识到自己的处境不算乐观。

自己的双手越过头顶被冰凉的手铐束缚，而对方显然没有什么特别怜香惜玉的意思，手铐内侧没有皮衬，金属手铐的锋利棱角扣紧肉里已经由于体重勒出淤青。脚上的皮鞋袜子都被脱去，他赤裸的脚腕上被拴上皮圈，皮圈被金属链条连接固定在床尾。

助理模样的男人正带着口罩和手套在床边用针管抽空一根泛着绿光的药剂，Tim虽然恢复了意识，但四肢的肌肉依然松弛着，只能瞪大眼睛看对方将未知药剂一点点打进他的静脉。

床尾的男人喝了一口高脚杯中的红酒，十分享受Tim由于恐惧而睁大的眼睛，“不要担心，宝贝儿，只是一点“助兴”的东西，”Tim努力释放自己最大的杀意，而这只让对方笑意更浓，“我相信你会喜欢的，这可是你们哥谭的特产。”

哥谭医药界的三大特产，毒藤女的催情花粉，稻草人的恐惧毒气，小丑的狂笑毒气。Tim用小脚趾也能猜到是哪一种，他忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，毒藤女如果有脑子就应该向全世界贩卖催情剂，一举致富成为超越韦恩集团的超级制药公司，根本不用缩在哥谭这个破地界当什么超级反派。

药剂很快就会让他心跳过速，体温升高，各种生理体征被推向不正常的数值范围，感谢对方为了追求猎物本身高贵的装饰价值并没有取下他手腕上昂贵的百达裴丽。

男人挥挥手示意保镖和其他助理，打手都退出房间，幸好他并没有露出的爱好，喜欢在众目睽睽下做爱。

“事到如今，你是不是该告诉我，我亲爱的父亲母亲到底做了什么交易？”单纯做一个受害者从来不是他Tim Drake的风格。

“一条安全的销售渠道，可观的利润分成，”男人踱步到落地窗前俯视哥谭因阿卡姆暴乱而更为喧闹的街道，“我让出了半个点，只为了和你——‘共进晚餐’，亲爱的你可真不便宜，”Tim的呼吸随着男人的话逐渐粗重起来，药物开始生效了，男人满意地回头打量Tim因为情欲而通红的脸颊和脖颈，“希望你值这个价，亲爱的Timothy。”

这可比预计的更糟，Jack和Janet把自己当成什么该死的高级应召妓女了？婚姻失败就可以被随意使唤进行性交易了？可以成为黑暗交易的筹码了？

只是一顿饭，一场性，一次也许自己会家族牺牲而半推半就的交易？

草你们的。

蝙蝠侠的抗药训练涵盖范围之广，自然包含了哥谭三大土产，他的身体并没有因为催情花粉而失去控制，反而因为活性化的身体机能恢复了些许力气。

Tim曲起腿弯，慢慢张开腿，金属锁链哗啦啦的响起来，他挑衅地笑道：“值不值不试试怎么知道？”

男人受到蛊惑一般的摸上他的腿弓，抽出碍事的皮带，他在Tim的呻吟中拉下青年西裤的拉链。

嘭！

红头罩终于闪亮登场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一直在看的朋友可以给点评论么_(:з」∠)_没有comments写得好孤独【流泪猫猫头.jpg


	10. F*ckable Buddy Under Unf*ckable Circumstance

Tim愣了，他被迷晕的时候阿卡姆还一片祥和，他以为来的会是准备以此为把柄嘲笑他一整年的Batgirl。

Jason愣了，Oracle的那句‘祝你好运’在脑子里渐强式无限循环播放，头罩里的红外感应早就暴露了房内两人的体位，他做好了迎接满眼春色的准备，但万万没想到这春色竟是他的灵魂伴侣。

倒霉的走私贩子也愣了，他怎么不知道自己被该死的哥谭义警盯上了？！阿卡姆暴动了怎么还有人来注意自己这桩不起眼的走私交易？！

当然，老天没给他多少懵逼的时间，红头罩两颗子弹穿过他的膝盖和手腕，最后用枪托砸在他的后脑勺上一站式服务送入梦乡。

红头罩解救人质外还要处理走私的货品，但那批货走不远，轮船已经被法外者的系统锁定，他随时可以去公海上黑吃黑，比起货物床上正弓腰呻吟的人质可要紧得多。

他捡起床头的药剂瓶闻了闻，是哥谭黑市最新的迷奸药，每一个训练有素的哥谭蒙面义警都会随身携带几种常用解毒剂，毒藤女的催情花粉自然位列其中，你可不想看到一个顶着帐篷的蝙蝠侠从头顶飞过。

床上衣衫不整的青年丝毫不顾屋里多了个人，红头罩身上的硝烟味儿甚至让他更兴奋了些，他的双腿在床单上来回磨蹭，屁股和腰也不老实地拧动，手铐和脚镣的金属声撩拨人心，最要命的是，他半闭着眼，毫无羞耻心地对眼前的义警顶胯，还撅起嘴撒娇：“帮帮我……我想要你——”

Tim被半褪下的西裤卡在大腿根，鼓胀的阴茎被束缚在黑色的内裤里，被拉链卡住的肉棒惹的他眉头一皱，不满地疼哼。

Jason Todd你可不能趁人之危，这违背你的职业道德！你已经堕落到这个地步了么！一个声音在红头罩的脑子里响起。

你的灵魂伴侣需要你，他正求你去填满他空虚的小肉洞，抚慰他硬梆梆的粉色阴茎，摸遍他身上每一个敏感的小秘密！不上你还是男人么？另一个声音跳出来和前一个在他脑海里一决死战。

没等他脑子里的小人决出胜负，被大字型绑在床上的年轻总裁就不耐地轻声催促：底下，卡着好疼……嘶——求你帮帮我！因为情欲而湿润的冰蓝色眼睛看向床边迟迟没有动作的男人，Jason甚至觉得这眼神的热度能把自己的金属头罩融出两个窟窿。

红头罩在面具下咬紧牙关，避开对方的视线，他从工具袋里掏出解毒剂就想往Tim的大腿肌肉里打。

Tim生气的想要躲开，红头罩单手没有压住他胡乱扭动的身体，害得针头差点扎歪，Jason一巴掌拍在对方不配合的屁股上。

啪地一声，引来Tim高亢又婉转的呻吟。

艹。

Jason放弃地摘下头罩，露出乱糟糟的头发和戴着多米诺面具的脸，被头盔过滤掉的浓郁荷尔蒙气息兜头盖脸扑过来，一下就让他下半身硬的发疼。

刚刚一针下去，Tim的状况却毫无起色，Jason又看了一眼垃圾桶，“他们给你打了三倍的剂量？！他是想让你死在床上么？！”他帮Tim把西裤褪到小腿，隔着内裤顺滑的布料抚摸里头热乎乎的阴茎，Tim舒服地叹了口气又不满足地扭起屁股催促对方多摸摸他。

“你有没有可以帮你解决需求的……额……伙伴？朋友？”Jason勉励维持最后一丝专业精神。

Tim像是被鞭子抽在屁股上突地缩起了身体，过了一会儿他才小声说：“我有……灵魂伴侣，但我联系不上他……”

Jason只想给自己脑子来一枪，他当然没有给Tim留自己的私人号码！艹他妈的秘密身份！

解毒剂的疗效被抵消，Tim很快陷入分不清现实和幻觉的情热，他呼出的每一口气都滚烫的像是能烧毁Jason脸上唯一的遮挡物。

他被铐在床头的手腕被割破，鲜血顺着手小臂滑下来，Jason这才想用万能钥匙打开床头的禁锢，被解放的Tim却像八爪鱼一样软绵绵地缠上来，贴着Jason的制服来回磨蹭，青年还小猫似的叫唤起他灵魂伴侣的名字。

Jason，Jay。

去他妈的职业素养。

红头罩把青年下身最后一块遮羞布脱下，房间里充足的照明让他能仔细看清对方青筋不算突出，尺寸适中堪称清秀的下体。

就当昨天停车场的回礼了，他一口把Tim的阴茎吃进嘴里，舌头舔舐敏感的龟头，他的手扯开Tim已经被红酒毁掉的衬衣，伸进去逗弄硬挺的乳尖。

年轻总裁挺腰轻轻地在义警的嘴里小幅度肏弄，对比昨日Jason的抽插要温柔许多，几乎有种怜惜缱绻的味道，当然Jason心里想的是：还好他没我大。

红头罩摘下手套的手指在Tim的后穴试探，这几日被干得合不拢的肉洞此时松软湿润仿佛等不及被填满，一开一合的啜着他的指尖。

手指插入的时候Tim满意地抓住Jason额前的白发，后仰弓腰。Jason很快摸到他微微凸起的前列腺，磨出枪茧伤痕累累的手指粗糙的触感让青年毫不遮掩地放生尖叫，“艹！快艹我，求你了Jay……”

Jason嘴里含着他的阴茎嗯嗯应着，两根手指按压在他的前列腺上，很快他就只能快要哭出来似的试图卷起小腹，“哈啊！我快射了……啊——”

Tim的阴茎抽搐着射在了黑发义警的脸上。

然后他晕了过去。

Jason随意抹了把脸，心里盘算着怎么消除房间里的DNA信息，他踹了踹还躺在地上的任务目标，金发男人因为失血陷入了暂时的休克，不过Jason非常肯定这么点小伤他还死不了。

处理完房间，把恶棍们捆好，他才带上从金发男子的电脑里撬来的情报离开酒店。他把Tim单手搂在怀里，甩出钩爪枪很快就消失在逐渐安静下来的夜色里。

身后，GCPD的警笛声忽隐忽现唱着哥谭人最熟悉的摇篮曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿就要发完了_(:з」∠)_希望我能赶紧把这个坑填平！！！！！！！


	11. College Student Level Dinner Date

“你和你的灵魂伴侣，打了——”Roy把炸鸡味儿的三根手指怼在Jason的脸上，“三次炮了！！！你们总共就见过四回吧……”Roy又从外卖的纸盒里掏出一整个翅中在Jason眼前晃了晃，“不是我说，我的好兄弟，你这效率真不是盖的！”

“我们没有……”Jason虚弱的抗议道。

“从人质劫持和性侵中拯救自己的灵魂伴侣是不是充满了廉价地摊小说的浪漫宿命感？”Roy嘴上不停，牙齿也没有放过还冒着热气的鸡翅。

Kori开了一罐新的冰啤酒，满足的吐出一口充满二氧化碳的幸福气体：“准确的来说是你作为红头罩和他打的第一炮，”外星公主就算打酒嗝也是优雅的，星火盘腿坐在沙发上像大型猫科动物伸长身体，“给自己戴绿帽子的感觉如何？”

艹，她说的对。

“不过这都不是重点，重点是，他和你的‘家人’认识，”Roy把鸡骨头扔进塑料袋，用纸巾随意擦了擦满是油污的手，“根据录音，他和两任Batgirl都有联系……”

“而且Batgirl是紧急求助，说明他们时刻在监视他的动态。”Jason说完就忍不住在心里咒骂自己的“家人”。

当然有监控，这群该死的变态控制狂蝙蝠们！他们会给他们的每一个朋友装上无声报警器，你同意他们会当着你的面装一个，同不同意他们都会背着你装上好几个备用。

他还记得Tim手腕上那块金光闪闪价值不菲的百达裴丽，无声报警器，好样的Batgirl！

吃完炸鸡精神抖擞的Roy回到工作台，做了一套简单的手指操，嘴里嘟囔“让我来瞧瞧你这个灵魂伴侣究竟是何方神圣！”。

得意洋洋的红脑袋青年很快就满脸凝重，一度发出痛彻心扉的惨嚎：艹！我的服务器！我的数据库！我的数据中心！

Kori和Jason都去睡觉了，Roy还在工作台前较劲，Jason睡醒去他们简陋的小厨房做早饭的时候，Roy正坐在铺有碎花桌布的餐桌前，双目无神两眼放空，楼下的打印机正沉闷地嗡嗡工作。

在煎蛋的滋滋声中，Roy凝望着桌上吃了一半的草莓酱，仿佛正和全宇宙最深的奥秘对视，他幽幽地评价，“你的Tim，差点把我们的服务器和数据库整个删除了……”语气虚弱又飘渺，好像下一刻他就会灵魂出窍留下沉重的躯壳，“上一个能这么做的人还是Oracle……”

“所以？”Jason把做好的煎蛋培根吐司推到饱受蹂躏的Roy面前，转身泡起了红茶。

“如果昨天网络另一头不是Oracle，那么你的小总裁，高概率是一名世界级黑客。”Roy面无表情地咬下一口被黄油包裹的吐司。

Jason不甚在意地坐下，端起茶杯深吸一口锡兰红茶浓郁迷人的香味，“你们两个较了一晚上的劲？”

Roy摇了摇头，事实上，昨晚他只是想黑进Tim的私人电脑，他首先入侵了Drake Industries的公司内网，随后摸到Tim的工作用电脑，但里头根本没有什么值得关注的信息。于是他又转头向对方公寓的局域网渗透，问题也是从这个时候开始的，他不知道何时触动了对方防火墙上的警报，之后对方很快开始反向渗透，对他们的服务器进行攻击，最后他们的这场战斗以对方高抬贵手放过他们的整个电子平台收尾。

“Nah，我熬了一整晚是因为，他在我们的服务器里留了点小礼物……”Roy把凳子上的一叠文件转移到餐桌上，文件夹的标签贴上用油性笔写着“Drake Industries”，“你的小男朋友不仅把他父母走私、行贿、洗钱的罪证甩到我们脸上，还给我们提供了一些老案子的线索。”

Jason把吃剩下的碗碟扔进洗碗机，给Kori的三明治装在保鲜袋里放进冰箱，最后他细心地留了“早餐在冰箱”的贴纸才出门。早在昨夜他意识到他的灵魂伴侣和蝙蝠们有联系的时候就能推理出，Tim不是个普通的大学毕业生或者什么公司的年轻总裁，能在蝙蝠雷达下自由飞翔的平民或多或少有些特殊之处。

哼，世界级黑客？某种意义上也算在高智商犯罪行业里掺上一脚了。

虽然他和蝙蝠们有合作，但蒙面义警们对于秘密身份神经质的严防死守，甚至于他们的合作者许多都不知道他们的平民身份。也许Tim并不知道蝙蝠们的身份，那么红头罩的身份也是安全的。Jason在心里自我安慰着，今天是和他Tim约好面谈的日子，他宁可和他的灵魂伴侣打太极也不想回韦恩老宅面对他那群长舌八卦，多疑烦人的“家人”。

他骑着摩托车穿过几乎整个哥谭城区，抵达位于旧城的商业中心。Jason用他最有魅力，最平易近人的笑容询问DI大厅的前台小妹，“下午好，亲爱的——”他用眼角瞥向对方的名牌，“Anna, 我叫Jason，和Tim Drake先生有约……”

小姑娘被他的笑容晃得一阵失神，当然预约名单里并没有Jason的名字，但是她依然为Jason打了总裁秘书的电话，随后她满脸歉意地说：“非常抱歉，今天Drake先生并没有来公司上班……”

他居然放我鸽子？在昨天晚上和火辣性感的陌生义警，a.k.a我自己，打了一炮之后？

他，怎，么，敢？

Jason咬牙切齿地离开了Drake Industries，下定决心一定要让Tim好看，从帮他解决他的犯罪分子父母开始。

他飙车回到犯罪巷已近黄昏，天上乌云滚滚，雷声阵阵，手机里躺着气象局发布的“风暴预警”，他咕哝着为自己的机车盖上挡雨蓬从后门进入“自己”名下的干洗店。

高大的男人灵活避开房间里紧密排列的晾衣架，后头仓库的节能灯管坏了一节让仓库比平时更暗，对满衣服的昏暗小房间和渗进墙里的洗涤剂香味令人安心，他的心情稍微好了一些。

靠在收银台边的男子快活地冲他挥手：“下午好啊，亲爱的！”

艹，当然，这个小混蛋会知道自己的洗衣店，以及一切伪造的平民经历！这群让人毫无隐私可言的可恶黑客！

红头罩的心情又变坏了些。

“你他妈来这儿干什么？这儿可不是有钱人会来的什么时髦的Soho区……”Jason把收银台前的打工仔推开，亲自挤到对他六尺二百磅的身材过于拥挤的小角落里，“所以你不在你的豪华河景办公室里喝咖啡，来这儿干嘛？”

Tim推了推眼镜，是的，他今天戴了一副大到遮住半张脸的黑框眼镜，让他的脸看起来更小了，他把一直压在柜台上的防尘袋举起来：“来送干洗？”

廉价塑料防尘袋里是昨天那套比防尘袋多了三个零的商务西装，衬衣上的红酒渍和干涸的黄色精斑格外显眼。Jason的嘴角和眉毛一前一后抽搐起来：“看来你昨晚过得相当……充实？”

“有个家伙害我忙活了一晚上，于是我睡过了并且翘了班……”Tim打了个呵欠，整个人还显得有些迷糊，“你嫉妒了么，亲爱的？”青年趴在脏兮兮的玻璃柜台上双手托着下巴仰望Jason。

“当然不，我只是你的灵魂伴侣又不是你的丈夫。”Jason把防尘袋接过来扔进脏衣篓，在老式的收银机上敲了几下，键盘上发出清脆的叮叮声。

“你还没告诉我你来做什么？”Jason招呼店里唯一的店员过来把脏衣篓推走，“你们的高端富人区没有干洗店么，Drake先生？”

Tim直起身把手揣回卫衣的大肚兜里，穿旧的印有宾大logo的海军蓝卫衣被撑的松松垮垮，他的手紧张地在衣兜里乱戳，像第一次约女孩儿出去吃晚饭甚至不确定回宿舍有没有机会打上一炮的书呆子大学生：“我们有个约会，记得么？”

Jason狐疑地上下打量他，旧卫衣，脚跟磨边洗得发白的牛仔裤和沾满泥点的匡威，“你打算去哪儿约会，汉堡王还是麦当劳？我以为你这么有钱肯定会选一个贵得能顶我一个月利润的米其林餐厅，”他抱起手臂退后一步，“然后好让我知难而退不会再纠缠你？”

Tim撅起嘴避开Jason审视的眼神，“我真的有在期待今天的见面，所以我决定让你来选地方！”他也和Jason一样抱起手臂，露出手腕上的白色绷带，“再者昨晚的米其林晚餐可没有什么好记忆……”

哦！他差点忘了，昨天紧张的口活是因为什么。

也许陪他去吃个晚饭也不是什么糟糕的决定。Jason面对Tim镜片后湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛很难说出拒绝，不过他挣扎片刻后对Tim伸出手指指收银机上的数字：“约会可以，你先把干洗的七十块付了，只收现金。”

Tim挑眉诧异道：“之前的500刀不够么？”

艹，这他是真忘了！

整个晚餐约会被Tim过于休闲的打扮带偏，墨西哥家庭餐厅的女侍者在点单的时候眼睛就直勾勾地钉在Jason的身上，用餐期间路过他们桌就腿软走不动道，询问用餐体验的时候都是侧身背对Tim，她问Jason：“你和你的小弟弟觉得一切都好么？”

Tim在女侍者的背后冲Jason挤眉弄眼，把鳄梨酱抹在餐巾纸上画了个叉，Jason保持礼貌的微笑打发走了略显失望的女侍者。

最后金发大胸的女侍者把写着电话的小票放到Jason面前，当然依然背对着餐桌上另一个人，而Tim毫无上流社会礼仪地翻了个白眼并以红头罩都诧异的速度抢过账单。小个子青年掏出布鲁斯同款黑色信用卡塞进女侍者的手里，咧开嘴笑得格外灿烂：“我来结账，我可是他的金主爸爸。”

这回轮到Jason挑眉了。

金主爸爸？

我等下让你知道谁才是爸爸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约会了约会了，他俩终于正经坐下来吃饭了！


	12. Three Strikes Law

当然，早在他们第三次莫名其妙在床上滚到一起的时候，顶天立地男子汉大丈夫说一不二的红头罩先生就发过誓：我这次绝对不碰他。

Jason被小个子强硬挽住胳臂往前拽，他内心的天人交战Tim全然不知。

Tim快活地在前头带路，他的头发还因为起床没有打理保持着乱糟糟的模样，几根顽固的头发翘起来，随着脚步一起一伏。

他们一直步行到罗宾逊公园，从喷泉边的冰淇淋车买了10刀的昂贵圣代，Jason抱怨这玩意儿他小时候最多只要2美元，Tim把草莓酱扒拉到一起再挖起来塞进嘴里，“通货膨胀，金融危机，经济下行……你懂得，就那些，”他用塑料勺子在空中比划着，嘴里还含着半化的奶液，他突然面露尴尬似乎回忆起什么不好的经历，“你还有什么想做的么？作为我们正式第一次约会的活动！”

“你以前约会的时候也会对着别人说些怪胎书呆子的标准台词么？”Jason揉了揉Tim的乱翘细软头发，“比如鲨鱼的产卵周期，非洲巨蜥的繁殖过程……”

“我上一次跟人约会只是说了一个小时的宏观经济学101，你知道么？那蠢货听完问我，”他清了清嗓子压低声音做出困惑又昏昏欲睡的模样，“‘哦，那你能帮我炒比特币么？’，我的老天，那是我平生最糟糕的约会，没有之一！”

“是和你那个现在还被关在GCPD的前夫么？”

“是他，但不是前夫，他连前男友都算不上，”Tim舔了舔沾到手指上的冰淇淋，“那只是一个，必须完成的任务，完全的陌生人。”

Jason有很多问题想问Tim，关于他私底下的“秘密身份”，关于他和蝙蝠们的关系，但Tim没有给他任何开口的机会。

他眼睁睁看Tim从老影院买了通宵电影票，荧幕上反复播放着“欧比旺·克诺比，你是最后的希望”，在开始星球大战还是星际迷航的世纪辩论大会前Tim就搂过他的脖子，啃上他的嘴巴。

这个吻甜腻的像Jason死前最后一个夏天吃得劣质棉花糖，是糖精和草莓酱的口味。

撇开作为红头罩的小意外，他还不算三振出局。

这是Jason Todd和Tim Drake的第一次约会，第三次上床，第一次不算莫名其妙的滚到一起。他们在电影院像刚进入青春期无法抑制性欲的高中生情侣差点擦枪走火，Tim推开压在他身上的Jason，喘着气抱怨：“老天，这座位就是个包裹了二十年陈年老屁的时光胶囊。”

他们出了电影院拐进巷子藏着的小旅馆，Jason似乎对哥谭每一个平均线以下的破烂落脚点都谙熟于心，他和前台染着五颜六色头发的男人打了声招呼，对方甚至没有抬头就从身后取下一串钥匙扔给Jason。

楼梯拐角，浓妆艳抹穿着包臀皮裙的女人对二人吹了声口哨：“嘿，大块头，没想到你也和那些人渣没什么区别喜欢搞未成年的小男孩儿，他才多大啊？”

“17岁，我马上就要考SAT了！”Tim拽住男人的衣袖冲Jason的线人龇牙。

“什么？Tim，闭嘴——不，他已经22岁了好么？看在老天的份上！”他又转头对Tim低声威胁，“你下次出来禁止穿卫衣牛仔裤！”

Tim哈哈大笑着把Jason推上楼梯，Jason把Tim扛到肩上，手掌固定在青年乱扭的屁股上。Jason用脚后跟踢上破旧的木门，随后整个小旅店都回荡着Tim毫不遮掩恬不知耻的淫荡叫床声。

Tim的卫衣被卷到胸口，Jason亲吻着青年腰后侧被灼烧的丑陋印记，像野生动物舔舐伤口一样，小心翼翼地用口水覆盖住整个黑色的疤痕。Jason从没想过自己的灵魂伴侣会是怎样的人，更想不到会是Tim Drake这样的人，倒是Tim似乎对Jason非常满意，他在网上对Roy有多凶，现实里对Jason就有多收敛。

他半趴在床上从肚子里发出呼噜声，似乎被舔地痒痒了，鼻子眼睛都皱了起来。Jason握住青年已经射过一次此时半硬的阴茎，他用手指缝夹住半垂肉柱的褶皱，手指时不时划过沾着精液的龟头，在他抚慰下Tim很快又硬了，他贴着青年敏感的尾椎笑道：“昨晚不是很充实么?”

Tim抬起软在枕头上的胳臂懒洋洋地挥了两下，“昨天那个混蛋没进来就跑了，”他转头朝Jason眨了眨眼，“希望你不要像他一样。”

艹，这个小贱人，Jason翻身坐回Tim大张的双腿中间，扛起两条软绵绵的腿架在肩上，他俯身把Tim的腿折叠起来，大腿几乎要抵着胸口，他伸手从枕头边摸出另一只安全套戴在已经完全硬起阴茎上又捅回那个湿漉漉的小洞。

“那我一定让‘金主爸爸’好好爽爽啊……”他在Tim柔软的穴道里粗暴地抽插起来，Tim因为突如其来的入侵发出惊喘，他很快就跟着Jason的节奏配合地抬高屁股，嘴巴不服输地咬上Jason的乳头，舌头啧啧有声地在乳晕上划着圈。

Tim不老实的用门牙夹住乳头啃咬，Jason倒吸一口气狠狠在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，让Tim松了口。Jason从他身体里退出来，像玩儿洋娃娃似的轻松给瘦削的小个子翻了个身，他两手掐住青年的腰把人提起来，Tim只好直起身撑在床板上，屁股被迫撅起，Jason的腿挤进他合不拢地两腿间，很快双腿被男人顶开露出股缝里合不拢地小洞。

男人握住他全身肉最多的地方，掰开两瓣屁股，舌头舔上Tim已经被自己干松的肉穴，Tim尖叫着Jason的名字，嘴上胡乱赞美着男人的舌头，手指和雄伟的生殖器。青年的腰整个软下来，只有胳臂撑着他的上肢好让他不直接趴伏在床上成为一个任男人肏干的肉洞。

Jason每顶一下床头木板就在墙上发出撞击的巨响，床板也跟着发出嘎吱嘎吱似乎下一秒就要散架的声音，隔壁房间的住客隔着墙骂他们“死基佬”、“你们这些婊子养的”、“SHAME！”、“我把你们都杀了！”，而Tim回敬给他更大得呻吟声。

高潮射精的时候Jason觉得脑髓都要一块儿被抽出体外，他大腿内侧沉寂许久的灵魂印记也跟着发烫发痒。他如果此时摸上Tim那块疤痕虬结的印记也会感知到高于平时的热意，然而他的双手牢牢固定在那两片被他拍的通红的屁股上，十分确信明天年轻CEO的屁股上一定姹紫嫣红好不精彩。

Tim在抽搐着射完体内最后一滴液体后就瘫软在床上，轻微的鼾声从枕头里漏出来，安稳无辜的睡脸丝毫不担心Jason会不会把他卖给人口贩子或者直接就地灭口抛尸。

他当然不害怕，他恐怕已经把自己这个假身份的出生记录都查了个底朝天。Jason任命的把大少爷从脏兮兮的破烂旅店扛回昨天刚刚造访过的高级顶层公寓，当然，这次他是光明正大从正门把人扛进来，而不用偷偷摸摸从窗子溜进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我现在才发现，它好短啊！！！！_(:з」∠)_


	13. Country Road, Take Me Home

罗伯特凯因纪念大桥是明面上通向哥谭郊区的唯一陆路，也是蝙蝠家的孩子们从外回韦恩庄园的必经之路。Jason骑着摩托百无聊赖地堵在哥谭晚高峰的车流里，他从口袋里抽出颗烟点上，香烟袅袅的烟气很快和汽车尾气纠缠在一起散在黄昏的日光里。

昨天他完全被Tim牵着鼻子走，也没从对话中知道什么有用的信息可以判断他的秘密身份到底有没有彻底暴露，于是他在Kori和Roy的欢送中踏上了回“家”的路。

他的摩托车开到大门口，他最小的弟弟就和他半人高的“小伙伴”一块儿为他送来热情的问候。

Titus一阵狂吠，Damian颔首警戒地看向Jason，他把落在脚边的书包甩回肩上：“你今天来干什么，Todd？”

Jason把嘴里叼了一路的烟屁股扔进门口的灌木丛里：“你这么早就放学回家了，没人跟你约会么小兔崽子？”

Damian冷淡地回了句“-tt-”就牵着Titus往回走，Alfred还是老样子，保持着英式管家应有的派头侯在大门口。

“欢迎回家，Master Jason，今晚刚好有你喜欢的炖菜。”全知全能的管家点了点头，并没有问Jason回来做什么，但Jason十分清楚，如果不吃晚饭，自己必定死得很惨。

Steph和Cass在电视机前激战正酣，Duke在沙发上抱怨，“你们再这样捏手柄我们这个月就要换第三套了！”

奇迹般地，Bruce居然也坐在客厅他最喜欢的高背单人沙发里，左手一杯冰柠檬红茶右手捧着今日哥谭公报，他身上还穿着今天电视发布会上一样的西装，恐怕和自己前后脚到的大宅。

没错，哥谭的交通一直都是个磨人的小婊子，就算你是蝙蝠侠也要被堵在大桥令人窒息的车流里。

Dick坐在Bruce对面，正捏起一块儿Alfred的小饼干塞进嘴里，Alfred清了清嗓子：“Master Dick，晚饭还有半个小时。”

Dick还和13岁一样，慌慌张张把满满一盘的饼干放回小推车上，他擦了擦嘴朝Alfred笑出八颗善良的牙齿，“当然，Alfie！”，他越过管家看到后面自己两个最亲爱的小弟弟，立马从沙发上跳起来就要给Jason一个热情的锁喉。

“艹，你不要挨我啊！”Jason赶紧跳开，但是仍然被初代神奇小子锁住了四肢。

Steph和Cass终于三星通关了这局胡闹厨房，女孩们放下手柄好奇地看向鲜少来访的二代罗宾。

Bruce疑问地眼光停留在Jason脸上，Jason不自在地把八爪鱼状的Dick从身上扒拉下来，犹豫地开口道：“嘿，我是来找金发妞的。”

Steph灵活的眉毛跳动起来，她指着自己夸张地吼道：“什么？我？”

“额，准确的来说还有Babs，鉴于她还在时钟塔，所以我觉得这个问题问你比较合适，”Jason靠在客厅的门框上抱起手臂，“你是怎么认识Tim Drake的？”

Steph愣了一下，Cass捅了捅她她才想起来：“哦，没错！上次阿卡姆暴动的时候！哇哦，Jason，你怎么突然对Timbo有兴趣了？”

Damian显然并不知道这个消息，他皱眉道：“阿卡姆暴动的晚上和Drake有什么关系？”

“那天你还没从少年泰坦回来，Tim的无声警报器响了，阿卡姆暴动的时候只有红头罩离他的位置最近，”Dick还为他显然漏看了一整集电视连续剧的小弟弟补充了更多信息，“Oracle说他应该被注射了些未知药剂，义警出面解决比直接通知GCPD要安全些。”

“Drake的抗药训练应该能抵御大多数市面上流通的药物？”Damian若有所思的看向表情骤变的Jason。

“What the hell？Tim经受过抗药训练，就是那种，蝙蝠认证的‘抗药训练’？”Jason站直了身体难以置信道。

“没错，他在宾大住校时候的药物都是我从Bludhaven送过去的，不过根据他那时的体征我们认为他不足以处理当时的状况。”Dick耸了耸肩不以为意。

Steph不满地插嘴：“Jason还没有回答，你为什么突然问起了Tim？”

“等等，所以，你们所有人都认识他？！”

推着小餐车准备离开客厅的Alfred为他解释：“Drake先生是Wayne家亲近的——朋友。”

“不是所有亲近的朋友都会接受抗药训练的，他还有什么能耐？”

Cass轻声补充：“一点点武术和应对绑架的防身术。”

“Drake作为经济学家对全球期货市场也相当有见地。”Damian火上浇油。

Duke大概是唯一一个和Jason差不多困惑的人，他问道：“是那个圣诞节和感恩节会往庄园寄贺卡和小礼物的Tim么？”

“他还会往庄园寄贺卡？！”Jason大吼起来。

“Drake先生偶尔还会在韦恩庄园度过感恩节假期。”Alfred为Bruce新添了一杯柠檬红茶。

“从什么时候开始？”

Bruce顿了一下：“你死后的第二年开始。”

Steph嘟起嘴提高了声音：“所以——你要对Tim做什么？”

“什么也不做！该死，我为什么要对他做什么？！看在老天的份上，他是我的灵魂伴侣，而我竟然不知道你们全部都认识，他还会给你们寄节日贺卡？！”

所有人都露出了震惊的表情，除了Bruce，当然，蝙蝠侠什么都知道！

这次轮到Bruce反问Jason，“你又是什么时候知道的？”

“在他该死的婚礼上。”

所有人这次包括Bruce都发出了诧异的“哇哦！”声。

“他还黑了我们的服务器，折腾了Roy一个晚上。”

这回所有人倒是毫不意外，仿佛这是件再稀松平常不过的事，艹，他们法外者的网络安全系统这么差劲的么？！

“所以你来找我们问他的个人信息是因为你想和他——约会？”Steph小心翼翼的试探道。

Jason尽量让自己的面部表情保持中性，他已经被迫来询问他们情报了，不想再被他们窥探自己感情生活，绝不，他一点都不想被这群该死的蝙蝠发现自己哪天在Tim家过了夜。

“我还没有决定，所以他知道多少，关于你们的，夜间工作？”

“大概，所有人？”Steph看向Bruce和Dick。

Dick确认地点了点头：“那是他成为家族密友的第一步。”

“Dickie bird，你他妈在逗我？你是说他13岁就知道了蝙蝠侠的身份？！”

Bruce放下杯子双手叠放在大腿上，Jason觉得他在看着自己，又似乎透过自己看向遥远的过去，他的语气里甚至难得带上了些色彩：“准确的来说，是9岁，Dick刚成为罗宾不久后他精湛的杂技艺术就出卖了我们所有人的身份。”

Dick抱歉的笑了笑却并不打算接下曝光所有人身份这口黑锅，“没错，他知道每一任罗宾的身份，感谢B收养小孩儿的余兴爱好。”

所以也包括我？

Jason想到他那个瘦瘦小小看起来弱不经风的灵魂伴侣，就是这么个小东西，在很久很久之前，在自己死之前，就已经知道了自己最大的秘密，甚至是全世界最大的秘密之一。

“他知道红头罩的身份么？”Jason皱着眉头并不确定，自己复活之后几乎变了一个人。成熟的样貌，暴烈的性情，也许Tim并不知道哥谭新出现的反派红头罩就是曾经穿着鱼鳞小短裤在哥谭行侠仗义的第二任神奇小子。

“我们并没有直接告诉过他，也没有让他处理过法外者的情报，但我相信Tim有他自己的猜测。”

谢谢你Dickie，提供了毫无帮助的讯息。

“为什么这么久我从来不知道你们多了个‘密友’？他还在庄园过圣诞？！”

Dick伤心的表示：“因为你从来不回家过节啊，little wing！”

“你们到底有多熟悉？！”

Damian面目表情的用鼻孔看着Jason:“他可以喂Batdog吃饭，Pennyworth会在他腿上打盹。”

干，家里的猫猫狗狗都比我熟？！

“我还有最后一个问题，”Jason看向家里嘴巴最大的人，伟大的蒙面义警夜翼，手指向了Bruce，“贺卡，有Bruce的份么？”

Bruce捂住嘴咳嗽两声，由来提醒众人开饭的管家代为回答：“是的，Master Bruce的贺卡系列收藏一直摆放在书房的陈列架上。”

艹！

晚饭非常吵闹，Jason的到来和他投下的重磅消息让所有人都叽叽喳喳无法停止他们过于旺盛的好奇心和控制欲。

等他们都被蝙蝠单亲爸爸发配去夜训后，Bruce叫住准备离开的Jason。Jason以为这辈子都不会听到Bruce的所谓“父亲”说教了，老天，真是太阳打西边出来了。

Bruce已经换好了蝙蝠侠的装备，还没有戴上头套，这是他以Bruce的身份而不是蝙蝠侠来发言的标志，“Tim是个很有潜力的年轻人，他曾经独自打败过安纳奇，他在我因为你的死而滑向深渊的时候给了蝙蝠侠希望，如果加以合适的训练他将会是超过我的侦探，”Bruce难得斟酌起字句，他缓缓地向Jason袒露自己的想法，“让他普通的过完一生是对他才能的亵渎。”

“那你为什么没有让他做你的罗宾，黑发蓝眼很符合你的品味不是么？”

“他拒绝了。”

“什么小男孩儿会拒绝成为罗宾？！他疯了么？”

“不，他是因为你才拒绝成为罗宾的，Jason，他不愿意你被忘记，被替代，直到Steph披上斗篷，哥谭市才拥有了全新的活力双雄，而不再是另一个没人分的清的黑发小男孩儿……”

Jason张了张口又闭上了，Bruce继续说道：“我——很高兴，你们能最后找到彼此，所以，他把他父母的案子交给你，希望你妥善处理。”

干，他都快忘了这茬了。

“Tim是个好孩子，祝你好运，Jason。”说完Bruce戴上头套跳进蝙蝠车不给Jason回话的机会就绝尘而去。

蝙蝠侠这么多年过去依然是个爱让人吃尾气又不让人说话的混蛋！


	14. No Regret For Loving You

伯恩利货运码头的夜晚对任何普通人都是危险的，你永远不知道遍布码头的仓库里都在进行什么罪恶的勾当。当然普通人也不愿意踏入这个危险且恶臭的地方，排污管和漂浮的垃圾以及渔船的腥臭味组成了犯罪的主旋律，谁知道哪条下水道里会钻出一个杀手鳄呢？

隐藏在巨型货轮中一艘中等型号的游艇正驶出港口，如果你拥有卫星上空的视角便会知道，在不远的公海上一艘前往智利的大型货轮正停泊在大西洋里等待接应这艘游艇上的乘客。

背对着港口巨大的探照灯，岸边半人高的系缆柱边一名身形瘦长的男子正目送那艘小船渐行渐远，随后他从风衣口袋里掏出一只打火机，点燃了一张照片。相片里假笑的男人女人和青年最后都化为尘埃被海风裹挟着吹上高空，成为凝雨的尘埃颗粒，最后随着雨滴落回哥谭，滑进下水道里。

“我以为我会很难过，但其实并没有。”孑然独立的青年对身后不远处刚落下的义警说道，又好像在自言自语。

等船只幽暗的灯火消融在起伏的海平面上，他才转过身面对身后的男子，他的脸上似乎因为过多的情绪而扭曲，又因为所有的情绪中和在一起而归于无表情的平静，他把双手插回黑色风衣的口袋里，“谢谢你帮我做了我应该亲自动手的事情……”

“如果你是说打乱那些和犯罪集团的交易，向他们发出死亡威胁，搅黄了他们所有的灰色生意，那么，不用谢——你知道的，义警的职责所在，”戴着红色金属头盔的男人耸了耸肩不甚在意，“不如你什么时候多帮我们做做情报分析来抵债，法外者可不比蝙蝠们，有那么多该死的‘侦探’可以用。”

“起初我也想过是不是应该把他们移交警方，还是就这样放任他们逍遥度日，不过现在这个折中的结果似乎是最好的答案了，希望他们的逃难生涯能让他们稍微赎罪。”他想他终于翻开了人生的新篇章，一个终于不用在意父母认同与否的新生活，“感谢你们的协助，让DI能在不惊动媒体的情况下洗白手上的生意，起码降低了我在晚宴上卖笑的难度。”青年做了个鬼脸。

红头罩不置可否的评价：“你和Wayne集团合作的新研发部门不是下个月就要开发布会了么，起码你已经有Bruce Wayne。”

“你方便和我去个地方么？相信你还有很多问题想问我，我亲爱的灵魂伴侣。”

干，他就知道，Tim，他的天才灵魂伴侣早就识破了自己的秘密身份。

Drake家的别墅也在布里斯托区，与Wayne庄园毗邻，但Jason从没从这个角度看过自己曾经生活过的巨大宅院，他的视线穿过Drake家门前的绿地，从相隔的铁藩篱能看见Bruce用来装模作样的网球场。

比起亮着几盏灯的Wayne庄园，Drake的别墅黑黢黢地，没有一丝光亮，往常忙碌的佣人都随着Jack和Janet的出逃被Tim遣散了，如今的房子里空无一人。Tim带着Jason在回荡着脚步声的空旷屋子里走向自己曾经全部的天地。

Jason打量着Tim的房间，这是一个没有个性的房间，甚至比他那间顶层公寓更加缺乏生活的痕迹，书桌上还摆着他离家读书前最后一个学期的课本，一台有些年头的台式计算机，一张Queen Size的床，甚至床具都是没有任何花纹的纯色埃及棉面料，墙上的挂画是符合Janet品味的油画。这里头没有一样属于青少年的东西，就像一间等待人搬进来的样板房，温馨又冰冷。

“我搬出去的时候只带了几样东西，不过有一样你差点就再也见不着的被我留在了这里，毕竟谁也想不到一个不起眼的哥谭新贵家的继承人会藏有这样的秘密。”Tim撬开几个月前又被自己封上的木板，从灰尘里刨出那只木头箱子。

Jason在Tim身边坐下，他把摘下的头罩扔在干净的地板上。Tim特意从口袋里取出一双手套给自己戴上才掀开木盒的盖子。

还是那些宝丽来相纸，而这次相片里的主人翁终于与本人见面了。

“艹，Tim，你——”照片里的自己笑得真是蠢毙了，当然大部分人看到自己的老相片都会有这样的想法，“你他妈怎么爬到大教堂广场顶上那个平台的？！”Jason指着其中一张照片不可思议，这居然是一个十来岁的小男孩儿拍出来的。

“山人自有妙计，并不是只有钩抓枪才能带你去想去的地方，”Tim有些紧张地揪住地摊上突起的布头，“我也有一些Dick的照片，不过在我拥有第一台相机后，他很快就离开哥谭了，所以，你才是我的——罗宾。”

Tim说完打了个滑稽地嗝，他拍着胸脯舒缓自己因为压力过大而无法正常舒张的气管，“你知道，额，我跟着你满哥谭乱跑了两年，直到你……那天我的灵魂印记被烧成了现在这样，”Tim摊了摊手，“也许你并没有意识到，我曾经有一次离你非常近，近到我的印记因为你的存在而发热发烫，但你正被好几个人前后夹击，蝙蝠侠也不在的身边，我想你那时候并没有多余的精力关注自己的灵魂印记。”

天杀的，原来那么早之前，那么早，如果当时有了Tim，自己的结局会不会和今天不一样？自己会不会抛下灵魂伴侣去埃塞俄比亚寻死？

Jason无言地看向手中的照片，依然是那个蠢毙的笑脸，充满对未来艰险的无知和无畏。

“不过我很高兴，红头罩回到哥谭的时候我有许多猜测，但你的兄弟姐妹们包括Bruce都守口如瓶，老天，真难以置信Bruce明明知道我们的关系但他却没有当面向我确认你的身份！”Tim生气地嘟起嘴，手指在地毯上使劲敲了几下，“直到那天婚礼，艹，我差点就要宣誓和那个蠢货不离不弃了，然后你从天而降，我的灵魂印记在你碰到我的时候久违的有了反应，”Tim另一只手的小拇指小心翼翼勾住红头罩的手掌，“当时我疼地快发疯了，但你却比我更害怕似的地逃跑了，我非常害怕，害怕你不喜欢我，Jason……”

Jason摘下自己的多米诺面具，露出他的整张脸，他皱着眉问Tim：“那酒吧里头你又是演得哪一出？”

“我害怕你拒绝我，但我猜你大概不会拒绝一夜情，我想哪怕只有一次也好，让我得到你——”Tim犹豫地抬起手，轻轻抚上Jason的脸，“不过我并不知道你会去夜店找我，更想不到你第二天回来找我，那天夜里你走了我以为那是你留下的‘拜拜，老子不需要灵魂伴侣’的潜台词。”

Jason活见鬼似的看向Tim，“Hell？你的脑子里都是些什么可怕的想法，首先我为什么会不喜欢你，其次我看到你被烧毁的灵魂印记以为它已经不会有反应了，你也从没告诉过我有反应？！”

“车上那次口活我知道是你这个阴险的小东西恶意报复，那你被绑架的那次呢？”Jason想起他们刚认识没几天就遇上的连环Drama，“所以你当时被注射解毒剂后已经清醒了？”

“我的身体对你的反应可比对春药反应强烈多了。”Tim害羞地撇过头，承认自己对于Jason的肉体毫无抵抗力这个事实，也许Jason只要露出自己的大腿Tim就会五迷三道听之任之，可惜红头罩不知道。

“所以我当时推门进去的时候你本来可以自己解决那个人渣？”Jason挑眉看向把自己缩成一团的Tim。

“Cass教授的防身术放不倒一个普通人口贩子的话，我可能会被世界上最致命的女刺客追杀至天涯海角来保证她的名声不被玷污。”Tim从膝盖间抬起头想到Cass的样子打了个寒噤。

“我真不知应该恨你还是爱你，Timbo，上帝，我是真的喜欢和你约会，也是真的讨厌你一直把我耍的团团转。”

Tim竖起一根手指道：“其实在夜店那天，我们没有互相通报姓名，但是我们默认知道了对方的名字。”

艹，那晚情况过于混乱，Jason甚至没有注意到Tim当时叫床声中的异样，他更深的抱住脑袋沉浸于对自己脑子短路的悔恨之中。

“不过，我并不后悔之前的行为，”Tim托着下巴似乎舌尖还是草莓圣代厚重浓郁的奶油味儿，“我从来不后悔爱上你，也不后悔因为爱你而做出的事。”

“上帝，Tim，你——”Jason觉得自己的肺泡没法正常工作了，他呼吸一滞，最终放弃般的长舒出一口气，他想，老天爷把Tim安排给他的原因一定是，“You really are my pain in the ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完他俩说开了，老泪纵横_(:з」∠)_


	15. Happily Ever After?

感恩节的假期，蝙蝠的小崽子们纷纷回到了蝙蝠洞，他们围坐在客厅翘首期待Alfred的感恩节大餐。Jason在前一个任务里摔断了腿，于是他打着石膏被他的金主爸爸用豪车送来庄园。

所有蝙蝠崽子里目前发育最好的Jason霸占了一张单人沙发并用拐杖对自己的弟弟妹妹颐指气使，当然他的弟弟妹妹以及男朋友一块儿在大富翁环节同气连枝修理了他。

饭后Jason舒适地在暖炉边昏昏欲睡，他的金主爸爸，兼职男朋友，正在和Damian下国际象棋，其他人被Dick抓去打起了马里奥赛车。

Jason想，也许是时候了。

到了圣诞节，Alfred已经在询问他：“我什么时候改口叫Master Timothy？”

老天，Alfred怎么知道自己婚戒都买好了。

圣诞节当天，他收到了一份比求婚成功更好的礼物——十一张纸页从泛黄到簇新的圣诞贺卡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式完结啦！！！！！终于！！！给自己撒撒花，有追到结尾的朋友欢迎留言说说感想！！！自己码的时候中途改了两三次大纲，回头看可能还有伏笔没有收_(:з」∠)_有不明了的地方窝会修改过来！！最后感谢看到这里的所有朋友，爱你们！


End file.
